Rainbow Six: The Division
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: With an operative down, a rouge agent on the run, and a top secret weapon stolen by a terrorist cell known as The Division, Onyx Squad is called in to defeat the threat. Led by Major Sasuke Uchiha, the team sets out across the world to stop the Division before they attack. Rated M for violence, language, and chapters involving Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Lee/Ino, and Shino/Tenten
1. Tajikistan

This Fanfiction is dedicated to Mr. Tom Clancy, a great author, and a personal inspiration

**Chapter 1 – Secure package**

Tajikistan, May 2nd 2026

In the mountains miles from Tajikistan's capital city the voice of General Tsunade went through the head of three soldiers as an illegal arms deal was going down in an old Soviet missile base.

"Onyx team," Tsunade said, "Today a powerful weapon is about to trade hands, the wrong hands, make sure that doesn't happen."

At 12:45 (local time), the team was in position as a Bell-Boeing Osprey came in for a landing in the center of the courtyard.

The two people that stepped out of the Osprey were Russian Mafia boss Ivan Lebovitch and his second, Anastasia, the others that exited the plane was his own little private army.

The man that was already standing inside the base was Third-World Terrorist Gabe Fernando and his own private army.

Anastasia held out the briefcase she was holding, and opened it revealing a case fully of money, "One hundred million dollars U.S.," Ivan said in a heavy Russian Accent, "You have the device?"

Gabe's second, David opened his bullet-proof case, revealing a large ball of stabilized plutonium.

The scope from the suppressed M110 SASS belonging to Rainbow Six's sniper Naruto, codenamed "Ghost" zoomed in on the case, "That's it," Tsunade said, "That's the plutonium. Make sure Ivan doesn't get it."

The scope then focused on a bomb in the background, "Ghost you are cleared hot," The team's commanding officer said, Naruto fired: the explosion took two of Gabe's men.

"It's a trap," Gabe exclaimed as he pulled out his Desert Eagle .50AE, "Kill them!"

Ivan pulled out his Smith and Wesson Model 500, and fired as his thugs fired.

Gabe's men fired back as did Ivan's men.

One man dressed like one of men, a six-foot-three male ran for cover, and jumped behind a small barricade, he pulled the bottom-half of his grey shemagh head wrap down to reveal Major Sasuke Uchiha, codenamed "Grim Leader", the Commanding officer of Rainbow Six squad Onyx.

Sasuke pulled the wrap around his neck, then reached around to the back of his jacket, grabbed the hood attached to his jacket underneath the poncho he was wearing, and pulled it over his face, as he did two red holes opened revealing goggles with red lenses, and a mouth-guard appeared on the mask, and four dots on the guard opened.

"Grim Leader in position," Sasuke said as pressed two fingers to the ear-piece attached to the inside of his mask and removed the poncho to reveal the Kevlar vest, the ASU men's sweater, TRU-SPEC ACU H2O-proof ECWCS pants, and Danner ACU Desert TFX Rough-Out black GRX boots.

Sasuke then opened the poncho, loaded the magazine-slots on his vest and belt, and then readied his M4A1 SOPMOD, after attaching the suppressor, he attached the side laser-pointer, the ACOG scope, and then slid on the M203 grenade launcher.

"Grim Leader ready," Sasuke said, "Permission to engage?"

"Permission granted Grim Leader," Tsunade said, "You are go for attack."

"Roger," Sasuke said, "Ghost, keep everyone away from that case, I'm moving in."

Sasuke popped out from behind cover, and walked toward the case firing his M4A1.

"Sir," one of Ivan's men said as he pointed at Sasuke who was walking toward the case.

"Kill that one!" Ivan ordered.

As Ivan raised his weapon to fire, two positions where his men were firing from exploded.

Ivan looked up, and a man dressed in a medium-grade full-body Kevlar suit, holding an M32 MGL (multiple grenade launcher) in his hands with a suppressed Fabrique National Mk 48 light machinegun slung around his back was aiming the M32 at him.

That man was Onyx squad's support gunner, six-foot-two Corporal Shino Aburame, codenamed "Bulldozer".

Sasuke continued forward toward the case, as he reached the case, he reloaded his M4A1, picked up the case, and the Osprey raised into the air.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke said as he looked at the Osprey, "Rusty, you're up."

Five-foot-ten male Rock Lee codenamed "Rusty" jumped out from behind the wall, wearing a light Kevlar suit with the same mask as Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino, carrying two suppressed Heckler and Koch MP7s and a katana sword around his back.

Lee's boots magnetically attached to the strip of metal on top of the Osprey's engine, "Hello there," Lee said as he emptied both clips into the Osprey's engine, causing it to go into a tail-spin, and crash-landed outside the gate.

Lee leapt down into the courtyard as Sasuke walked up to the last one of the thugs that was left alive and crawling for his weapon, Sasuke stepped on his back, and emptied half the fresh magazine into the thug's back.

"Nice work team," Sasuke said as Naruto, Shino, and Lee joined him in the courtyard.

A shot rang out, and Gabe stood up, holding his Desert Eagle, "Drop the case!" He ordered.

"One more," Sasuke exclaimed as he and his team turned, and emptied their primary weapons into Gabe's body.

Gabe flew backwards against the wall, and as the last of their clips was empty, he slid down the wall, leaving an enormous pond of blood dripping down the wall from a large crater.

The four turned, and walked out of the gaping hole in the wall the Soviets made when they abandoned the base as the Osprey raised once more into the air.

Shino turned around, raised his own Desert Eagle .50AE, and emptied the magazine into the window.

Rainbow Six's Onyx squad, one of the best, trained by Ghost Recon to run missions that range from unconventional warfare, to recon, covert action, assassination, and POW rescue.

Sasuke Uchiha, a six-foot-four, twenty-seven year old, Caucasian male with spikey black hair and onyx eyes. He joined the U.S. Military straight out of College at the age of twenty-one, and was instantly promoted to First Lieutenant for his heroic actions during a skirmish with radical extremists in the Crimean Peninsula when the Ukrainian and Russian governments called the U.S. for support.

Naruto Uzumaki, a six-foot-two, twenty-six year old Caucasian male with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. Sasuke and Naruto met when going through selection for Rainbow Six, and both made it into a new squad, Onyx was that squad.

Shino Aburame, a six-foot-two, twenty-three year old Caucasian/ Japanese-American male with a flat-top black hair style, and hazel brown eyes. Shino's father for a time was the largest fireworks manufacturer in Japan, and his mother was UDT for the U.S. Navy.

Rock Lee, a five-foot-ten Japanese-British male with a haircut that said whenever he goes to his barber he says, "Can you make me look like a caricature of the Japanese Ethnicity please?" Lee was a soldier in the British Royal Marines before becoming a member of Onyx squad.

What they didn't know was that they were all going to be involved in the biggest conspiracy since the Da Vinci Code.


	2. Operative Down

**Chapter 2 – Man down**

After returning from Tajikistan, the members of Onyx were allowed some time off.

Sasuke decided to take his girlfriend, the team's drone specialist Sakura Haruno a five-foot-one Caucasian female with bubble-gum pink hair and emerald green eyes to Monte Carlo.

Sasuke's vehicle of choice was his father's dark blue 1966 Ford Mustang.

Sasuke's father was a Major General who was the whole reason Sasuke made it into West Point, and was the largest supporter of Rainbow Six in the U.S. Army.

"Sasuke, is it really necessary to drive so fast?" Sakura asked as Sasuke was speeding at 100 M.P.H. toward the city.

"Now you sound like that girl from _Golden Eye_," Sasuke said, "Will you relax? I know what I'm doing."

"Well do you think you can at least…" Sakura began before Sasuke made a sharp U-turn.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Never mind." Sakura said.

…

Naruto then took his fiancée Hinata Hyuuga, a former French Nurse he met while on the front lines of Ukraine on a romantic weekend to Santorini.

Hinata was a beautiful five-foot-three female with long black hair and solid-purple eyes with no pupils.

Naruto's father, Minato was an entrepreneur and the owner of five barbershops and a small bar in Los Angeles.

Minato knew Naruto was in Greece, and sent over some champagne.

While Hinata was out on the terrace of their rented apartment, Naruto stepped out, carrying the champagne, "Hey babe," Naruto said as he came out onto the terrace, holding the champagne.

Hinata looked up, and saw Naruto holding the champagne.

Man did he have a good night

_Will get more into detail later_

…

While Sasuke was in Italy, Lee was in France with his girlfriend Ino Yamanaka a five-foot-five Caucasian/ Japanese female with long blonde hair and eyes a lighter shade of purple that Hinata's.

Lee decided to take Ino on a moped tour of Paris.

Paris is beautiful, but the only problem is that people along the coast of France are extremely nice, but as you get closer inside to the center of France (Paris), people are really stuck-up and rude (no offense French readers).

Lee had the bright idea to book him and Ino a room at the Hotel Beaumarchais, and reserved them a very special diner in one of the top restaurants in the Eiffel Tower.

…

Meanwhile, Shino was a single country away from Sasuke in Venice with his fiancée, Tenten, a beautiful five-foot-two Japanese female with brown hair that was formed into a bun, and beautiful hazel brown eyes.

Shino decided to take Tenten out on the water in his sailing boat.

Once they were out far enough, Shino turned on the grill, and cooked them some shrimp while they watched the stars above their heads.

…

The next night, Sakura spent the entire morning at the spa, then had a few drinks, and was hung-over in her and Sasuke's hotel room.

Sasuke then decided to go to the casino, and as he arrived, the valet went to park the Mustang.

Sasuke was dressed in shiny black leather shoes, black suit pants, a button-up black shirt, and a white tuxedo.

As Sasuke fixed his tie, he noticed a small yatch with a code written into the side of the boat, if anyone looked they would think the boat was called the _Black Knife_, but Sasuke knew that was the name of a famous Rainbow Six operation. The commanding officer of that mission was a famous Rainbow Six operative, Bishop, it was the last mission he undertook as a Deputy Director before becoming Director of the entire program.

As Sasuke entered the casino, he walked up to the chips window, and was greeted by David Bower, a member of Forth Echelon.

"Hello David," Sasuke said as he placed twenty thousand on the counter, "Twenty thousand."

"Sasuke," David said as he divided out the twenty thousand dollars' worth of chips on the counter in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke took the chips, walked around to the side of the booth, and leaned back against the side, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here on vacation with Red." David said.

Sasuke knew what that meant, he was working in correspondence with Rainbow Six to look after a member of Rainbow Six Red Team while the operative was in the city.

Red Team was the program's delivery service which specialized in delivering dangerous, even deadly cargo or prisoners to a secure location so they could 'dispose' of the contents properly.

When a member of anything that was related to Rainbow Six said 'dispose' when referring to dangerous, even deadly prisoners they meant they'd take the person to an undisclosed location, and institutionalize them for life.

Sasuke knew whatever Red Team was escorting, it was top-priority, to important for anyone to discuss.

"Any backup?" Sasuke asked.

"There's just me," David said, "Let's leave it at that."

"Ok," Sasuke said as he walked off.

Sasuke pulled out his phone, and walked into the main casino, "Caller please identify," the automatic voice on the other line of the phone said after Sasuke called Rainbow Six Headquarters in London.

"Access Code Red Hawk," Sasuke said, "Put me through."

"Go ahead," Tsunade said over the other line.

"Boss," Sasuke said, "It's me."

"Sasuke," Tsunade said, "What's up?"

"Can you call Echelon, and get the memo of David Bower," Sasuke said, "He says he's on vacation with Red."

"I'll get back to you," Tsunade said, "For now, why don't you hit the baccarat table?"

"Always know what I'm doing," Sasuke said, "Got to go."

When the night was over, Sasuke went back to the hotel, and found Sakura fast asleep on the couch.

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the temple, carried her into the bedroom, placed her on the bed, and kissed her once more before receiving a call on his phone.

Sasuke pulled out his phone, and pressed the button on the side, making it open like a switch-blade.

"Go ahead," Sasuke said as he placed the phone against his ear.

"Sasuke it's me," Tsunade said, "I just got off the phone with Forth Echelon."

"What's the story?" Sasuke asked.

"I managed to dig up something very interesting on David Bower," Tsunade said, "Turns out he's not on assignment. David Bower officially resigned his commission from Forth Echelon three weeks ago."

"Then what's he doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Tsunade said, "But I dug a little deeper, and I found that there is a member of Red Team in the city, he's working undercover as a businessman aboard the…"

"_Black Knife_." Sasuke finished.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "How'd you know that?"

"Because the ship's parked in the harbor," Sasuke said as he ran into the living room of the hotel, and retrieved his Colt M1911 .45, then checked the magazine, fully loaded, "Call the _Black_ _Knife_, and tell them to get out! We have an operative in danger!"

Sasuke hung up the phone, twisted a silencer onto his M1911, hid it inside his jacket, and ran out the door of his hotel room, rushed down the stairs, out to his car, and took off toward the harbor.

Halfway to the harbor, Sasuke received a call from Tsunade, "Yes," Sasuke said as he answered his phone.

"I keep trying to get the _Black Knife_," Tsunade said, "If there is someone on that boat, they're in trouble."

When Sasuke arrived at the harbor, he threw open the door to his car, ran down the entrance to the pier, and ran down the line of boats before reaching the _Black Knife_.

Sasuke threw off his jacket, and jumped onto the side of the boat before pulling out his M1911.

Sasuke moved down the boat before seeing one of the locks to one of the sliding-glass doors had been blasted open by incendiary rounds from a shotgun, he could tell because the area around where the lock was splintered and burned around the edges.

Sasuke gently slid the door open, and entered, noticing several small-caliber bullet-holes in the wall fired at high-speed, and a single corpse on the floor dressed completely in black.

Sasuke slowly approached the corpse, and flipped him onto his back, his face was frozen in a look of surprise, and there was a single .38 special bullet-wound delivered directly to the throat, in the man's hand was a small M26 shotgun, specially designed to be suppressible and fire incendiary rounds.

The shooter was not on the main deck, Sasuke walked up to the top tier, nothing.

Sasuke walked down below deck, as soon as he looked down the stairs, there was another body, a man about the same height as the dead guy in the main area holding the M26, and wearing the same outfit.

This time, the man was holding a suppressed P90 submachine gun, and had the same grade of bullet-wound only this time right between the eyes.

Sasuke raised the hand holding the P90, seventeen bullets fired.

Sasuke continued forward, there was a trail of bullet-holes fired at high-speed heading toward the back, the final one had a ring of blood around it, whoever was ran from them was a fast son of a bitch, but apparently not fast enough.

Sasuke walked toward the back, there was another corpse in the hallway leading to the bedroom.

Like the others, a single .38 special bullet-wound, only this time directly through the right eye, whoever was firing the .38 was probably fatigued from the bullet-wound.

The corpse was also wearing black, but was carrying a suppressed M4 MWS with a laser-pointer attached to the side of the barrel, Sasuke checked the magazine: half the mag was empty, and there was an empty magazine in the slots of his Kevlar-vest.

Sasuke walked toward the entrance to the back room, it had been kicked in front the outside, as he pushed the door aside, and there were two final corpses in the room.

One of the corpses was lying face-up on the bed, a Karambit knife sticking straight out the center of his chest.

The final corpse was lying face-down on the carpet, a large knife-cut going across his right cheek, going up into his temple, and cutting into his hair-line.

Apparently that wasn't the kill-shot because there was a .38 special bullet-wound going through the back of his head, and out his face literally carving a large hole going from the bottom of his forehead, around his eyebrows, and above his upper-lip.

Sasuke looked over to the closet, and opened the door, a final corpse flopped out of the closet onto the floor.

The corpse was wearing a pair of black business shoes, a pair of black suit pants, and a long-sleeve white shirt. He had dog-tags hanging around his neck, as Sasuke checked them, he knew he'd found the member of Red Team, and there was a .38 Taurus view revolver in his hand, Sasuke checked the chamber, four shots fired, and blood around the rim of the barrel.

There were a series of bruises to his head and neck, but apparently what killed him was a single bullet-wound to the chest.

Sasuke put away his M1911, pulled out his cellphone, and called Tsunade, "Caller please identify." The automatic voice said over the other line.

"Access code Red Hawk," Sasuke said, "Put me through."

"Yes," Tsunade said over the other line.

"Boss, it's me," Sasuke said, "Put an APB on David Bower, and all known associates. Also get a scrub-team out here along with my team… we've got an operative down."

_The man-hunt is on…_


	3. Sudan

**Chapter 3 – Hunting**

The next day, after the body was retrieved from the _Black Knife_, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Shino met up at the airport with Colonel Kakashi Hatake, a six foot-four Caucasian male with white hair, one brown eye, and one red eye. Colonel Hatake was the last man trained by Bishop before he became director of the Rainbow program.

"Gentlemen," Kakashi said as the team walked up to him dressed in full battle-gear.

"Colonel," Sasuke said as he stood in front of Onyx squad's CO, "Any word from the major airports?"

"Not much more than can be expected," Kakashi said, "He got on a plane bound for London, but it never arrived."

"Where is it then?" Sasuke asked.

"It landed somewhere in Sudan," Kakashi said, "Everyone aboard was bound with duct-tape, no casualties."

"What about the corpses?" Sasuke asked.

"They say dead men tell no tale," Kakashi said, "And they were right. We got nothing off of them, no finger-prints, no dental-records, no I.D.s."

"Then what do we have?" Sasuke asked.

"Possible lead," Kakashi said, "Details will be on your MIS's. If any word of Bower comes up, I'll let you know. Good luck."

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Shino entered the plane, and took their seats as the back-gate closed.

The team pulled out their MIS tablets, and read the mission details, the Red Team operative that had been killed was Staff Sergeant Michael Towen, Red Team's best operative. Staff Sergeant Towen was delivering an experimental napalm bomb capable of causing a very large fire.

The bomb was tracked as far as Northern Sudan before it dropped off the map completely.

Apparently one of the men that delivered the bomb wanted to come in.

His name was Abraham Madrasa, a mid-level gunrunner, and a first-class snitch.

Right after moving the package, and disabling the tracking beacon, he turned in everyone involved, and now he wanted to come in.

He was currently located in Al Sajjana, and on the run from whoever the hell hired him to disable and transfer the bomb.

Onyx squad's job was to go in, and extract him before the hostiles had any chance to.

The team prepared for contact, close quarters, lots of civilians, zero acceptance of failure or harm to civilians.

That meant, Carbines or Submachine Guns, pistols, flashbangs, smoke grenades, taser-grenades, 9-poppers, and sensor grenades, nothing overly lethal.

Once they arrived at the primary LZ, they found a small hit-team, a bunch of paramilitary guys dressed in grey carrying standard low-grade weapons.

Sasuke guessed David thought Madrasa wasn't that good.

As soon as one of the paramilitaries entered the safe-house Madrasa was supposed to be in, Lee came up behind him, and put five bullets from his MP7 through his back.

"Boss," Sasuke said as he came out of the shadows, two fingers pressed against his ear-piece, "This is Grim Leader, we're at the safe-house, we've encountered a small hit-team, low-grade weapons."

"Roger that Grim," Tsunade said, "Any sight of the package?"

"Negative," Sasuke said as he tightened his grip on his suppressed ARX-160, "See if you can get him on coms, we're heading out."

Shino walked out of the shadows carrying a suppressed CAR-15 Carbine with a double-drum magazine, and angled fore-grip, and an ACOG scope.

Naruto went for a suppressed L129A1 sniper-rifle.

Lee went for his regular MP7s.

"Grim," Tsunade said, "We've got Madrasa on coms, patching him in now."

"Are you there," Madrasa asked, "Who are you?"

"Your saviors," Sasuke said, "We're here to get you out. Where are you?"

"In the market," Madrasa said, "These paramilitaries are everywhere."

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, "We'll get you out."

"We're getting a satellite into position," Sakura said as she joined the conversation, "It'll be over head in exactly one minute, thirty seconds."

"Thanks babe," Sasuke said as the channel cut, "Naruto, take point."

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, and proceeded forward.

The team moved down the streets before arriving at a small concentration of paramilitary soldiers.

Sasuke switched on his heart-beat vision, and saw there were two soldiers behind a small wall made of wood.

Sasuke pointed toward Shino, then Lee, and then ordered them to kill the two paramilitaries.

Shino and Lee snuck around to the small wall made of wood, and for a brief moment there was the sound of someone hitting the floor as Lee put one through his target's skull.

Shino slit his target's throat, and let the body fall on top of Lee's target.

Shino and Lee then saw Sasuke signal, and the four men popped up, and simultaneously killed all four paramilitaries with one shot each.

The four continued forward, and came across a small amount of paramilitaries in a small group.

Sasuke rolled out from behind cover, and signaled Naruto, Lee, and Shino to fire.

The four popped up, and fired.

Four of the six dropped, the other two dove into cover, and fired back, they had you standard run-of-the-mill AK-47s, and sunglasses.

Sasuke and his team were using next-generation weapons and first-grade technology.

As the two continued to fire, Sasuke snuck around to the side of them, and fired two bursts, killing one, and sending the other into the waiting scope of Naruto's suppressed L129A1.

The four continued on, and finally came across the market, all four pulled out sensor grenades, and tossed them into the crowd.

The grenades disintegrated on impact, but the entire crowd was scanned.

The sensors picked out Madrasa in the crowd.

"There's the HVT," Sasuke said, "Take out the hostiles, no civilian casualties."

The four men stood up, and in one shot each, took out the hostiles.

As the civilians scattered, Madrasa made a run for it, "Where the fuck's he going?" Naruto asked.

"Boss," Sasuke said as he placed two fingers to his ear-piece, "Madrasa's making a run for it!"

"Stay on him Major," Tsunade exclaimed, "He must not escape! We need him alive!"

"Mr. Madrasa," Sasuke exclaimed into his headset as he and his team chased after him, "It's only us!"

"They're coming after me," Madrasa said, "I have to move!"

"That's a negative," Sasuke said, "Stop!"

Madrasa scoped up one of the hostile's AKSU-74, turned and fired at the paramilitaries before disappearing into an alleyway.

"We've lost visual contact," Sasuke said into his headset as he and his team ran for the building that led toward the alley.

Sasuke and his team piled up next to the door that led into the building, "Ready," Naruto asked as he stood to the side of the door.

After Sasuke nodded, Naruto smashed his elbow into the door, causing a large hole to open in the door, and gave enough room for Shino to throw a flash-bang into the room.

The flash-bang exploded, Lee then jumped into the door, knocking it over, and rolling to his feet to nail four hostiles with two controlled bursts from each of his MP7s.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino entered behind Lee.

"Clear!" Lee exclaimed.

As Sasuke continued forward, one paramilitary jumped out from behind one of the doors carrying a Striker shotgun, Sasuke raised his ARX-160, and let off several bursts.

The hostile fell backwards against the wall, several bloody craters formed almost an arch in the wall that flowed downwards to form almost a small river of blood.

The team soon found themselves in an area filled with civilians and paramilitaries, Sasuke raised his wrist-sensor, which was a small computer mounted to the under-side of his arm, and it showed that Madrasa was on the other side of that area.

"Watch your fire guys," Sasuke said, "This place is heavy on civilians."

The team jumped down into the area, and as soon as they did, one of the hostiles raised his rifle to fire, not before Sasuke raised his ARX-160, and fired a small controlled burst, dropping the hostile.

As the continued forward, Lee heard the clicking of an automatic rifle from behind them, he turned around to face the hostile that raised his rifle toward the team, and fired five bullets at full-auto at the hostile, getting him in the chest, neck, and face.

As soon as they turned one corner, Naruto noticed a single paramilitary walking toward them, as he raised his rifle, Naruto raised his L129A1, and put two bullets into the paramilitary's head.

The team soon arrived at where they think Madrasa was being held.

"Stack up," Sasuke said as the team took their positions, him and Naruto stacked up on the north door while Lee and Shino stacked up on the west wall.

"Ready." Shino said.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as Naruto pushed the door open, and threw a flash-bang into the room.

The team charged into the room where several paramilitaries were waiting, as one raised his AK-47 to fire, Sasuke's ARX-160 dropped him.

The second turned with his S&W M1911, and took one bullet in his armpit, through his left lung, heard, and right lung from Naruto's L129A1, dropping him instantly.

As the other two raised their weapons, Lee and Shino broke through the second door, and as the men turned around, Shino fired six rounds into the paramilitary's back and side. Lee kicked the forth paramilitary backwards, and emptied the clip from his right MP7 into the paramilitary's back, side, and chest.

As the fifth raised his weapon to fire, a bullet from Naruto's L129A1 knocked the rifle he was carrying out of his hands, one bullet from Shino's CAR-15 took out his left knee-cap brought him to his left knee, two from Lee's MP7 took out the other knee, and one bullet from Sasuke's ARX-160 took out his shoulder.

"VIP's not here," Shino said as he looked around.

"Maybe our friend here can help us," Sasuke said as he knelt down to the paramilitary he shot in the shoulder, "How about it champ? Where's Madrasa?"

"Go fuck yourself." The paramilitary said.

"Oh," Sasuke said, "Not what I wanted to here," Sasuke pulled out his thin knife, placed it inside the bullet-wound, and started moving it around inside the wound, "Come on. Be a good sport."

"Come on," Shino said as he stepped on the bullet-wound he put in the man's leg.

"Ok," The paramilitary said, "Ok," Shino removed his foot, "My partners took him to the depot."

"Where's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Down the alley," the paramilitary said, "It's heavily guarded."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he put his knife through the back of the man's neck, killing him instantly, "You heard what the man said," Sasuke moved to the back door.

"Pinwheel formation?" Shino asked.

"Damn straight." Sasuke said.

The Pinwheel formation is a formation where four shooters line up their guns, one shooter starts off, then another shooter steps in, then the third, and when they get to the final shooter, the area they want to clear is cleared.

Sasuke switched the lens on his mask to magnetic vision, revealing thirteen guards inside the alley.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as he switched to normal mode on his goggles.

Shino kicked the door down, and began firing, his CAR-15 took four.

Sasuke then switched with Shino, his ARX-160 dropped another two.

Naruto then switched with Sasuke, his L129A1 dropped four.

Lee finally switched with Naruto, his MP7s dropped the remaining three.

"Nice work team," Sasuke said as they stacked up against the door, "Let's get in there."

The team heard Madrasa shouting in Arabic, and others shouting in the same language.

"That's Madrasa alright," Sasuke said, "Stack up, North and South doors."

Sasuke and Naruto stacked up against the North door while Shino and Lee took the South doors.

"Stand by," Sasuke said as he pressed two fingers to his earpiece, after five seconds he gave the order, "GO!"

Sasuke planted his foot into the door, breaking it off its hinges, as he charged in, one of the paramilitaries grabbed an AK-47 and raised it to fire only to have Sasuke put three in his chest.

Shino and Lee burst into the room, Lee extended his MP7s out to his sides, and killed two of the paramilitaries with one burst from each.

Shino's CAR-15 took out two of the paramilitaries with one spray of bullets from the rifle.

The final paramilitary interrogating Madrasa raised grabbed a Browning High-Power off the table, held it in Madrasa's face, and yelled, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'LL…"

Before he could talk Naruto's L129A1 put two bullets through his mouth, destroying the back of the brain.

As the blood trickled down the man's chin, jaw, and throat, he fell forwards onto Madrasa who pushed him off, grabbed the Browning, and screamed before Lee shoved him down onto the table, and stripped him of the pistol.

"It's him boss," Lee said as he held Madrasa's arm behind his back.

"Grim," Tsunade said over the other line, "Get out of there! You've got dozens upon dozens of paramilitaries surrounding your position!"

"Alright Onyx," Sasuke said, "We've got a lot of heat coming our way! Form up around the HVT! Diamond-formation!"

The team formed up around Madrasa, Sasuke at the north point of the diamond, Naruto at the west, Shino on the East, and Lee in the middle guarding Madrasa.

As soon as they entered the street, two trucks stopped in the middle of the street with paramilitaries inside, "Hostiles," Sasuke said as he pushed Madrasa down.

Naruto and Shino placed the barrels of their guns next to each other, and fired at the hostiles.

After the hostiles were dispersed with, the team moved forward when several hostiles came running out from behind a wall.

"Down!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The team dropped to their knees, and as they did, Sasuke bent to the side, his head nearly touching the ground, and as he looked down the scope, he emptied half the magazine into the paramilitaries, killing all five.

"Go!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The team stood up, and ran for it, Lee then turned around, holding Madrasa's wrist, and saw two hostiles coming up behind them.

Lee fired two controlled bursts into the hostiles, and continued with his team.

As they arrived at their extraction point, the remaining hostiles were closing in as the Osprey sent to pick them up came in for a landing.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Lee ran into the back of the Osprey, Madrasa right behind them.

As soon as they got inside the Osprey, several bullets hit the side of the chopper, Sasuke turned around to see the remaining few dozen hostiles come running.

Sasuke turned around, and fired at the hostiles as Naruto joined in.

Shino reloaded his CAR-15, and joined in as the Osprey lifted into the air.

As soon as the Osprey lifted into the air, Sasuke saw one hostile with an RPG, "RPG!" He shouted.

As the hostile fired, Naruto grabbed his Glock 24, and fired himself, the bullet destroyed the RPG, and sent the explosion backwards, and destroyed the hostile.

"Whew," Sasuke said as the gate closed, and he fell backwards onto the seats, then looked up at his XO and best friend, "Nice job," Sasuke said as he held out his fist to Naruto, and they bumped fists.

"Good shot," Shino said as he slapped Naruto on the shoulder.

Sasuke pressed two fingers to his earpiece, "Boss," Sasuke said, "Mission accomplished. Package secured."

"Good work Onyx," Tsunade said, "One hell of a job."

_Guess what happens next…_


End file.
